


The Ambassador and the Witch

by Nightwarbler



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwarbler/pseuds/Nightwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in a few minutes upon seeing a complaint about there not being enough Morrigan/Josie. Might add more, but just putting it up here for now and seeing what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the extensive and (naturally) ornate library of the Montilyets there were 10,325 books on Orlesian court etiquette, 8,752 books on the noble families from Ferelden to Nevarra, 438 copies of the Chant and 52 books detailing where to find the other books in the collection. There was, however, only one book that truly captured Josephine’s heart: An account by an old friend turned Inquisition spymaster of the Hero of Ferelden. It was an impressive story, one which would surely echo on down the generations, but there were many stories like it – Josephine knew, as Josephine had read them all twice. What she was really interested in was a woman who travelled at the hero’s side. They called her the Witch of the Wilds. Well, some did. Others believed only her mother had a proper claim to that title. To her friends, of which there were few, she was Morrigan.  
Josephine thrilled to hear any stories of this enchanting enchantress and would often write to Leliana begging her for a few more details, which her friend obligingly provided. Josie wept at the solitude of Morrigan’s childhood, laughed at the foolhardiness of the young witch playing tricks on villagers who ventured too deep into the wilds and longed for the power and grace Morrigan displayed when she embarked upon the quest to end the blight.  
Years ago when the Blight had just ended and the stories were just spreading Josephine attended a ball dressed how she imagined Morrigan to dress. Unfortunately there were few illustrations in the book. Leliana was first and foremost pragmatic, so was exhaustive in describing the information any future leaders might need to know, about darkspawn, the act of killing an archdemon and how to soothe an angry Qunari (cookies). Going by the words “witch” and “wilds”, Josephine arrived at the ball in a dress made of twigs holding a tome she had made up to look like a dark grimoire (it was in fact 1001 Ways to Cook Snoufleurs). The laugher this provoked made her nearly give up plans of social advancement and run away to the Wilds herself.  
Fortunately for the Inquisition she soon forgot this embarrassment and became a gifted ambassador. It was in this role she appeared at the Winter Palace to calm worried nobles and ensure a place for the Inquisition in the highest diplomatic circles. These were circles she had moved in all her life, but she didn’t know if they would accept this strange new player. She knew the game well, and that night the stakes had never been higher. It would have to be played flawlessly, and she needed no distractions. Unfortunately, one arrived in the middle of the ball. A woman with raven-black hair, cat-like eyes and a purple ballgown. Josephine curtseyed and ventured to introduce herself. The woman was striking, and had a strange air of darkness around her, but that was not to deter her. She was an ambassador and would make as many connections as possible, even if they were strange and dark ones.  
“Greetings, I am Lady Josephine Montilyet, Ambassador to the Inquisition.”  
“A most interesting organisation. Tis charming to meet you, my Lady. I am a servant of the Empress.”  
“The pleasure is all mine. May I ask what it is you do at court, or would that be an indiscreet question?”  
The woman laughed. “Oh, the game. What a trivial thing. I am an Arcane Adviser, yes I am an apostate and many have called me the Witch of the Wilds. There, now I am the one being indiscreet.”  
“So you are-“  
“Morrigan. Yes.”  
Morrigan smiled, exceedingly aware of the effect she was having. She grew tired of the game and Orlesian customs five minutes after arriving, but this Ambassador despite the fripperies had not one iota of deceit or falseness about her. If she wished you a pleasant evening, it was clear she meant it. Many others at the ball smiled at your face but grimaced at your back. Josephine just smiled. Morrigan liked this one. It was time to have some fun.  
Josephine was nervous. Very nervous. She would have to say something smart and funny and off-the-cuff and she hadn’t said anything for about ten seconds and the silence was dragging on.  
“I dressed like you once!”  
Morrigan raised an eyebrow.  
“I- when I was young. I heard of the Witch of the Wilds fighting the archdemon and dressed up to go to the ball.”  
“I did hear about that, yes” Morrigan smiled, “Tis most pleasant to have admirers”  
Josephine was mortified and would have been even more mortified to see how much she was blushing.  
“Well, you see I didn’t have any pictures so I just went off what I thought might be-“  
Morrigan laughed.   
“Oh, I wouldn’t worry. I think I may have dressed myself like that when I was a child, playing in the woods, until my dear mother scolded me.”  
“That would be the Lady Flemeth, yes?”  
Again Morrigan laughed. It was difficult for Josephine to tell if it was mockery or not. She was often like that with jokes – she had to learn the hard way about a great deal of customs and norms. This was perhaps what made her such a good player of the game.  
“Your manners give her too much credit. Less a lady, more of a dragon.”  
Josephine knew this was no metaphor. Family was a tough subject even in civilised parts, so it was time to change the subject.  
“So, you work as an enchanter? That must be nice.”  
“Oh it is, I have far more freedom than any circle mage would. I can study areas of magic others consider... off limits”  
Morrigan edged forwards slightly, her arm lightly brushing Josephine’s. Josephine believed this to be accidental. It was most assuredly not.   
“You must meet Vivienne, you would certainly have a lively debate.”  
“I have heard of her. The Inquisition isn’t the only organisation with spies, even if they’re not all lucky enough to get darling sister Leliana.” Morrigan smirked, remembering all the stories her former travelling companion had to tell. “Sadly I fear it’s more likely we would fight to the death.”  
“Then perhaps I shouldn’t introduce you two. That’s why I am the ambassador and not her I suppose, there is less controversy in the mundane.”  
“Oh no,” Morrigan said, leaning close to Josephine’s trembling lips, “There is nothing mundane about you in the slightest.”   
Before Josephine could attempt her usual self-deprecation, Morrigan slid her arm around Josephine’s waist and pulled her into a kiss. It was returned with gusto, so much so that when they finally came up for air a few bystanders applauded. Across the ballroom Leliana smiled, her master plan having come to fruition. Morrigan had got that letter after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was uneventful, aside from Iron Bull’s Chargers sneaking into the wine cellar and the attempt on the Empress’s life. There were so many guests, all with a great many opinions about the Inquisition that Josephine had to listen politely too that she became exhausted. She couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss. A sudden thing, but gone so quickly. So too was Morrigan. She appeared to slip away from time to time, as if to nowhere. Josephine knew she was slipping when in conversation with the millionth lord of some unimportant little castle with at least five strongly held views he’d had since breakfast on how the Inquisition was really his idea, and that he should be compensated in some way for the obvious espionage and how he would be appointing an inquisitor of his own to investigate the whole Corypheus affair. He then wondered if the Herald of Andraste might be available, and if so at what price. He was roaring drunk, of course, and had wine dripping from both ends of his tremendous moustache, so much so that Josephine could hardly keep herself from laughing.  
At her breaking point, Josephine felt a gentle hand on her arm. Then she heard a voice.  
“Come with me,” the voice whispered.  
Josephine obliged and was swept away into a network of corridors and tunnels lined with crockery and cutlery and whispers of the troubles that were to befall Orlais. Josephine had no time to listen, and besides that was Leliana’s task. She was an ambassador and so must instead focus on making a good impression. She turned to look at her manhandler. To her great relief it was Morrigan, wreathed in shadows of her own making.  
“A simple glamour, enough to fool those who aren’t looking for me” she explained, waving it away.  
“And what of those who are?”  
“I have other skills for that.” Morrigan smiled, and for a moment her eyes darkened, became like those of a wild beast. Then they turned back to their normal form. Josephine was glad the witch was on their side, at least for the moment.   
“You came back…”  
“I did indeed. You didn’t think I would just leave you to those overstuffed fools, did you?”  
“Well, I- you went so suddenly, I didn’t know what to think…”  
“Events drew me away. As you have your Herald, so I have my Empress to think of. T’would not look good if she lay dead with an apostate in her inner circle.”  
“No, I suppose it would not”  
Morrigan lay a hand gently on Josephine’s cheek. She leaned in close. As Josephine shut her eyes there was a bang and a clatter and a smash.   
“Damn fool! Those dishes are worth more than you’re getting tonight! Pick that up!” a voice said.  
“Yes sir…” another voice replied, before muttering obscene phrases in Elvish. Josephine blushed, as she recognised many of them.   
“It seems there are few places we can go that are sufficiently private for our purposes” Morrigan said.  
“Oh, do you not have chambers?”  
“Yes, but I fear they may have been compromised. There are eyes everywhere.”  
“Well I suppose I should get back to my duties…”  
“What duties? The Inquisitor can survive a few minutes without you – after all, tonight seems leading to a fight, not diplomacy.”  
Morrigan pointed out the window at the strangely dressed assassins approaching the Inquisitor and their companions. Josephine sighed.  
“Why won’t they just sit down and talk?”  
“You mean the minions of the ancient Tevinter magister who aims to tear down the barrier between worlds?”  
“Well, perhaps that wouldn’t be a good plan.”  
“No, but speaking of plans…”  
Morrigan grabbed Josephine’s hand, but less suddenly this time. They walked this way and that before coming to a simple looking supply cupboard.  
“Aah, well this is a little… I suppose it’s romantic? I mean… in a way. I can ignore the cobwebs, but…”  
Morrigan took hold of a canvas sheet and pulled it down. Underneath it was a tall mirror, shining in an unearthly manner. They were both reflected in it, but beyond there was something else… another place. Josephine looked behind herself. Nothing. She turned back and looked again at the other place. It beckoned.  
“What is that?” Josephine asked.  
“A little privacy.”  
Josephine was nervous. This was clearly some advanced magic and she didn’t know if it was safe. Morrigan smiled and extended a hand. Josephine took it at once. Hesitation would not have led to that kiss and hesitation would not bring her to where she wanted to be: in the arms of a beautiful witch.  
They stepped, slowly, into the mirror. All of a sudden Josephine was somewhere very, very far from Orlais. The chatter and music was so far away and a strange landscape stretched out before them.  
“But what is this place?”  
“We have crossed through an Eluvian.”  
Josephine had heard of these, possibly dangerous some said. But there seemed more danger back in the cloak and dagger world of the Winter Palace. The Game could wait, anyway. It was time to play something else.  
“This isn’t Orlais…”  
“No”  
“Or Ferelden…”  
“Nor that, indeed.”  
“So where…”  
“We stand at a crossroads”  
“Yes. Yes we do.” Josephine said. She felt suddenly bold, then suddenly timid, then suddenly bold again. Hesitation be damned, she told herself. This time it would be the Ambassador who swept the witch off her feet. She put her arm around Morrigan’s waist and another on her back. Before she could doubt herself she moved closer. Her thoughts raced but she put them out of her mind. In a place between and beyond worlds their lips met, and it was in that place Josephine knew exactly what she wanted more than anything: to lay with Morrigan.


	3. Chapter 3

“This is a wonderful place, truly.” Josephine said as she stopped for breath.  
“Indeed, and tis made finer by the company.”  
Josephine blushed, thought about what exactly she wanted to do, then blushed some more. She waited for a moment, trying to work out just how it would all play out. She could easily charm people for someone else. Nobles could be won over with promises of wealth or influence. Just about anybody could, really. They’re nice things to have. Alas when it came to what Josie herself wanted she was a little lost. Morrigan wanted to kiss her, this much was made apparent. But what was a mystery was how to go further.  
This is not to say that Josephine was an innocent in matters of love. She had suitors who, while not reaching the marital bed, made attempts at pleasing her. They were seldom skilled lovers, but their efforts were sometimes at least admirable. That aside, she would sneak glances at anatomical guides when she could, or read some of the less chantry-focused books on Leliana’s shelf. She found a slim volume on young mages who, when stuck in a circle tower, made their own entertainment. It was a dreadful book, full of euphemisms about wands and staves. Once or twice a wand was used for obscene purposes, which just struck her as quite silly. Nevertheless she snuck it back to her room and read it cover to cover, the fingers of one hand turning the pages while the fingers of the other caressed and explored. The next day she found to her embarrassment that Leliana had slipped the second volume of the series under her door.  
She recalled all this while trying desperately to find a decorous, pleasant and not strange way to ask Morrigan to vigorously bed her.  
“I-um…”  
“Lady Ambassador, I do believe you’re turning bright red. Perhaps you ought to lie down.”  
“Well, no I think I’m fi-“ Josie caught the glimmer in Morrigan’s eyes.  
“Yes, yes I think that might be a good idea.”  
Morrigan led her through a grove of strange trees to a large bed. Josephine climbed up onto it, followed by Morrigan. Gently Morrigan began unbuttoning Josie’s dress and invited her to do the same. They unfastened their corsets and threw off all save their underwear.  
Morrigan’s pale skin was revealed and Josie kissed downwards, from her collarbone to her breasts.  
Morrigan’s hands ran through Josie’s hair lightly before letting it fall down onto her bare back.   
“Yes,” Morrigan murmured as Josie’s tongue circled her nipples. Morrigan’s trembling hand stroked down Josie’s almost bare body until they reached her waist.  
“Wait,” said Josie.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Morrigan, suddenly worried she had gone too fast.  
“First I want to taste you.” Josie was beyond caring how she sounded. She wanted her, badly. She pulled down what was left of Morrigan’s clothes and began kissing her thighs. They were warm and as she kissed upwards she felt the warmth grow. Softly, and with a slowness that made Morrigan ache for more, she put her tongue inside her. Morrigan moaned and Josie delighted in the sound. She made her feel like that. She did it again before moving upwards and running her tongue over Morrigan’s clit over and over again. She built up a rhythm, giving Morrigan just a moment to catch her breath before making her lose it again.   
While her tongue darted Josie reached downwards and started to touch herself, matching the movements her tongue made. Every few strokes of her clit she slipped a finger inside, just a little at first but then more intently. After a few minutes of her writhing Morrigan gripped the sheets and gasped. It echoed in the vast expanse of the crossroads. Josie looked up at her and smiled. Then she climbed back up the bed and kissed Morrigan hard.  
“Ok, now you can touch me.” Josie whispered.  
Morrigan reached a hand inside Josie’s underclothes and then put a finger inside Josie. She was already wet from her own efforts and so hoped for something a little more vigorous.  
“More”, she said.  
Morrigan slipped in another finger, moving them both in and out slowly. Josie started to ride them. She felt herself opening up, submitting to the witch’s touch. But another part of her loved being in control.   
“More,” she said again, with a little more determination. Another finger followed. Josie pushed her hips downwards, taking the fingers inside as deep as they would go.   
Morrigan watched, touching herself, as Josie took hold of her remaining fingers and, bit by bit, put them inside her. Josie gasped. She had never felt so full. Morrigan slipped the fingers in and out, her hand now incredibly wet.  
Josie moaned, “harder.”  
Morrigan went harder, but held back. She was worried about hurting her. Josie sensed this and smiled down at her. Then she gripped Morrigan’s hand firmly and held it against her as she rocked back and forth. The polite and proper lady ambassador came with a shout that would wake the dead, squeezing hard against Morrigan’s fingers. After the trembling subsided Morrigan withdrew her fingers and they lay on the bed together, serene. There was nothing to bother them, no politics or peril. They had the Eluvian, the bed in the middle of nowhere and a tender ache that reminded Josie that yes, it was not a dream. She lay with the witch of the wilds, and would do so again in a heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Josephine watched idly as leaves fell from the trees outside her window. It had been two days since the Inquisitor set off with Hawke and the others for the Western Approach. There had hardly been a word back, the scouts having some difficulty with the harsh desert. She hoped they were all alright. She looked around her desk for something to do. All the letters had been replied to, all the necessary people already on their side. They had gone from a band of outsiders to a formidable fighting force to rival any standing army. It was partly down to her hard work, but she was not satisfied. The work was done, her bit was done, it was time to let that army fight. But what could she do? How could she help?  
“You seem distressed” Morrigan said, leaning against the doorframe.  
“Oh! You startled me.” Josephine gathered up some papers she had just shuffled and reshuffled them so they were slightly neater. “I have plenty to- I am clearing up the… checking on the…”  
“You don’t need to pretend. I know boredom when I see it. Let us walk.”  
“But what if I receive a letter? Something from the Inquisitor? Or a noble appears?”  
“You have staff, do you not? They can surely alert you if you are needed. In the meantime, it is a lovely day and T’would be a terrible shame to spend it cooped up indoors.”  
“Well I suppose I could…”  
“And you should…”  
“It won’t hurt, at least not for just a moment.”  
Josephine took Morrigan’s hand and they walked through the gardens. The Inquisitor had turned it into quite the display of herbs and flowers, though why they took the time to do so personally was beyond Josie. Nevertheless it was a lovely place to take a walk and with the big push through Orlais it was quite empty. Josie kissed Morrigan tenderly, pulling her close for a few moments. A gardener walked past them, tsking gently. They pulled away.   
“Such a prude. You should cast him out”  
“Oh no, I couldn’t do that. I’ve been trying for months to get people to like us. It’s finally paying off.”  
“And the Inquisition would fall without its gardeners?”  
“Well, yes. We need someone to tend the plants.”  
“Some are looking a little worse for wear, t’would seem” Morrigan said, bending to pick up a wilting rose. With a flick of her wrist it was restored to its glory, all red and upright. She offered it to Josie, who took it gladly. A smile spread over Josie’s face, washing away the frown she had held for most of the day.  
“I’d ask how, but my guess is magic.”  
“Indeed. Not my usual field, but my travels have taught me much.”  
“Like how to woo?”  
“Oh that I never really mastered.”  
“But you seem to be doing so well”  
“For you, I thought I’d make an effort. Is it working?”  
“Oh yes.” Josie said, and kissed Morrigan hard, tisking gardener be damned.  
“The castle has many towers and rooms, you know Morrigan…” Josie began.  
“Are you suggesting what I think?”  
“I am aghast that you would besmirch my honour” Josie said, in a tone of mock-offense.   
“I didn’t – I mean…”  
“I’m joking, my darling. After that night, I don’t think I could claim to be all that innocent.”  
“Indeed not. Though there are finer things than purity.”  
“There most certainly are. Like the view from the highest tower. Let me show you.”  
Josie led Morrigan by the hand. They went through a door, up the stairs and along a great deal of corridor before reaching the top. Josie said “stop.”  
“What is it?”  
“Close your eyes.”  
“But why?”  
“I have a surprise.”  
“I am wary, but I agree to your terms.”  
Morrigan shut her eyes and Josie opened the door. She led her by the hand until the wind told her they were out on the roof.  
“You can open them now”  
Morrigan looked out at the beauty of the colossal peaks of the Frostbacks, down at the tiny huddled masses below and back to Josie, who saw in her a far greater beauty than all the wonders of Thedas.   
Josie sat down and gestured for Morrigan to join her. She was sitting on a blanket upon which were sat two bottles of fine wine from Nevarra – Varric’s personal collection. She asked for a little advice about a romantic evening, for a friend, and he gave them to her immediately saying “good luck Ruffles,” with a wink, “Morrigan’s one lucky lady. Terrifying, and possibly the death of us all, but lucky.”  
“You arranged a picnic? I thought you were busy attending to matters of the inquisition”  
“I was. Busy I mean. I was going to invite you up a little later, but the mountains look so lovely when the sun is still out, don’t you think?”  
Morrigan kissed her softly on the cheek. “You are truly very kind.”  
Josie poured out two glasses of wine.   
“I’m afraid most of my supplies were requisitioned when the army departed, but I do have one or two things left.”  
“Oh, like what?”  
Josie went to a crate, opened it and pulled out a knife and a packet of highly aromatic Orlesian cheeses. She cut off a slice of one of the cheeses and ate it, before a look of panic came across her face.  
“Oh no! This is the garlic one! It is banned at most balls. At least the good ones. I shall be unkissable for the rest of the day.”  
“Of all the things in this world you could be, my dearest Josephine, unkissable isn’t one of them.”  
Morrigan took a hefty slice of that highly potent cheese and ate it. She then kissed Josie deeply.   
“Goodness!” Josie said, after they had stopped for breath.   
“Indeed,” said Morrigan, “I’d say I’ve eaten enough.”  
“Yes, me too”  
“Although…” Morrigan said, taking a sip of wine, “my other appetites have not yet been sated.”  
“I’m not sure what you could me- OH!” Josie said loudly “Sex!”  
“Yes, quite.” Said Morrigan, “that is, unless you’d rather have more privacy.”  
“Oh, only the birds and the maker can see us from this height. The birds won’t judge us and the maker has already made up his mind.”  
Morrigan laughed. “Well said,” she muttered as she began to kiss her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Morrigan lay down on the blanket and pulled Josie down with her. They embraced, kissing and holding each other close, finding in that solitary place a tranquillity neither had ever felt before.  
Josephine sighed as Morrigan’s soft lips made their way down her neck to her chest. She ran her fingers through Morrigan’s hair. Morrigan bit, making Josie moan quietly.   
Josie loosened her dress, exposing her breasts to the cold mountain air.   
She shivered, but it was bracing, and the warmth of Morrigan’s head mingling with the chill was exquisite. Her head was between her breasts, tenderly kissing. She would lay one or two little pecks on one but then bite softly. She alternated kisses and bites on each one and every time Josie let out a little gasp. Morrigan bit a little harder, closer to Josie’s nipple, and Josie’s gasp was loud enough to echo out into the Frostbacks.  
“Was that too much?” Morrigan asked, suddenly concerned.  
“Oh, not at all” Josie replied, gasping, “I must admit, I… don’t mind you being a little rougher.”  
“Tis good, then. Do tell me if it does get too much though”  
“I will. Though I will say one thing…”  
“What’s that?”  
“I have read extensively on the subject, and I’m not sure I would like to be… submissive, as they say.”  
“So, dominant then?”  
Josie shook her head. “Neither,” she said, “You bite me, I scratch you. I pin you down, you return the favour.”  
“Well now, that sounds most interesting…”  
“Do you accept this proposition?”  
Morrigan leaned in close, whispered “yes” and scratched down Josie’s back. Josie responded by pulling off Morrigan’s threadbare robes and sinking her teeth into her left breast. Morrigan pulled her close and kissed her hard and deep. Josie reached down and squeezed her rear, leaving nail marks.  
“Oh god,” Morrigan said.  
“Are you alright?”  
They stopped for a moment, each concerned for the other.  
“I’m fine, I shall speak out if I am not” Morrigan replied, “though I may rest for the moment. The air is quite thin up here, and all this exercise doesn’t help”. Morrigan rested her head in Josie’s lap. Josie stroked her hair and smiled. She admired her greatly before she ever met her, and wanted her ever since she laid eyes on her, but in that moment she felt a stirring of something greater. There was a great peace in her, but at the same time a sense of great urgency; she wanted to stay there forever, holding Morrigan, but at the same time wanted to kiss her, to fuck her, to talk all through the night about everything and nothing, to proclaim to everyone how incredible she was. There was a name for that feeling, but it did not come to mind. Not immediately anyway. There were suitors, as mentioned, and for some she held a great affection. But that was as far as it ever went. Josie had never been in love before.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of trumpets and drums announced the return of the Inquisitor. It was something that Dorian insisted upon, to add a certain something special to proceedings. He said it would add gravitas. What he really wanted though was to be band leader, and so he marched in twirling his staff like a baton as the march blared.  
“Keep up at the back there!” he yelled out. It was full of pomp and splendour, but there was an air of sadness to their return. A few held their heads low. Someone didn’t make it back. Everything Josie was hiding from, taking refuge from in Morrigan’s arms, came flooding back to her.  
“I must go,” she said, rising up. Her face was twisted with dread in anticipation of whatever news was to come.  
“Must you? Can’t they wait a few minutes to meet with their ambassador? Surely they need to tend to their wounds first.”  
“Look at them, Morrigan. Look at those people.” Josie said, gesturing to the many wounded, to the Inquisitor’s closest companions, all of them battered and bruised and hollow-eyed.  
“They seem hurt, yes. Just as I was saying, they need healers.”  
“Of course they do, but it’s more than that” Josie said, readjusting her dress and tying up her hair, “They need to see that whatever they have faced, whatever they have lost at least one pillar of the inquisition still stands.”  
All of a sudden Josephine’s face changed, became gentle and welcoming. She took a breath and kissed Morrigan goodbye. She opened the door and wandered down the cold steps to the throne room where the Inquisitor held the life of another in their hands. In a few minutes she had to deal with whatever news came from the front, whatever grief it would bring, find out who was being brought to trial and suggest a course of action. She had to do all this and not let her face slip, not succumb to whatever she felt. Her duty was to the Inquisition, over and above any of her own desires. She was selfish, she told herself. She should have been staying at her desk, instead of taking a picnic while others risked their lives. She was a pillar of the Inquisition and would have to stand firm.  
While Josie was dealing with Inquisition matters, Morrigan stood alone on the tower. She felt the breeze and wondered if she should fly. It was a nice day for it, and it had been a while since she had the chance to stretch her wings. Perhaps she would practice shapeshifting herself wings while staying in human form. She had been working on it in private for a time, and had been thinking of a use for it. Spellcasting from the air, perhaps. Better yet she could scare Leliana senseless. She smiled at the thought of taking the great spymaster of the Inquisition by surprise.  
“You,” intoned the spymaster, taking Morrigan by surprise.  
Morrigan turned to find Leliana stood, arms crossed, guarding the door.  
“Yes,” Morrigan said, trying not to let her voice betray just how startled she was, “Me.”  
“I think we should talk” Leliana said, uncrossing her arms and edging slowly towards Morrigan.  
“Tis why you appeared here so suddenly, I suppose?”  
“What are your intentions with Josie?”  
“Can this be the same Leliana that suggested this whole thing? Why the change of heart?”  
“No change of heart, I assure you. I thought you two should share a dance. But she is not to be toyed with.”  
“I am doing nothing of the sort.”  
“You haven’t noticed the way she looks at you?”  
“The way she looks at me?”  
“You’ve made her almost giddy. It’s… almost intolerable.”  
“I would’ve thought her happiness would please you. You are her friend, are you not?”  
“Indeed, but I know you Morrigan. I know what you’re capable of.”  
“What, do you think me Flemeth? That I would grow tired of Josie and turn her into a toad?”  
“Precisely.”  
“We are two grown women, I don’t see what this has to do with-“  
“Just… what is she to you? Someone to warm your bed? Or something more?”  
“Must I be so open for you to leave me in peace?”  
“I am afraid so, Morrigan. Tell me, truly, how you feel of Josephine.”  
“I am very taken with her. She is talented, cunning, gifted, even.”  
“Is that all? You admire her gift at the game? There are many in Orlais who could satisfy you if that is the case.”  
“There you are mistaken,” Morrigan said firmly.  
“What?”  
“There is no-one like Josephine Montilyet in Orlais or Ferelden or anywhere I have travelled. Believe me, I have travelled far.”  
Leliana was taken aback. “So you… love her then?”  
“I… did not say that. Please do not hold me to words I did not utter.”  
Leliana smiled nevertheless. “I see. I am content”  
“And what is that to mean?”  
“I shall interfere no further. I can see my suspicions were incorrect.”  
Leliana relaxed and walked away. Morrigan noticed that her hand had been on her dagger the whole time. After all that time adventuring together, the perils they had faced, Leliana still did not trust Morrigan in the slightest. Smart woman, Morrigan thought to herself.  
Morrigan gazed down at Josephine in the courtyard below, clipboard in hand, and fiddled with something in her pocket. It was a rosewood ring.


	7. Chapter 7

The final weeks of the Inquisition’s push towards the Arbor Wilds were a blur but before too long Josephine had done her part. She had arranged treaties, set up deals but then it came time to let the army do its work. They were due to advance and clear the way for the Inquisitor and their companions. Morrigan would be joining them, advising and providing knowledge of lore thought long-lost.   
“Must you go?” Josie asked Morrigan one evening. They had finished dinner and were into dessert – little finely decorated cakes. They were a gift from the new Arishok in Par Vollen, who had both great respect for Leliana as a fighter and a great interest in sweet treats.  
“I’m afraid I must. The Inquisition is venturing into something they have no idea about, so someone has to stop them from stepping in something or breaking things.”  
“And it has to be you?”  
“It does. There are few with the experience of the kind of magic in that well. Or the ability to handle it,” Morrigan said, sighing, “such knowledge as exists in it has been considered forbidden or evil by those too foolish to grasp it.”  
“You want it, don’t you?” Josie asked.  
“And there I thought I had been so subtle. Silly me.”  
“You won’t do anything… careless will you?”  
“Careless? Me? My dear Josie, you know little of Witches of the Wilds. The one thing I share with my mother is making very precise plans. Should things go awry, I will be perfectly safe.”  
“Good. I don’t want anything happening to you.”  
“And where’s the fun in that? Will you wrap me up in cotton wool next, lest I cut myself in battle?”  
“No I just… couldn’t bear it if you didn’t come back.”  
“Then I shall do my utmost to ensure my safe return.”  
“I am glad. I must admit, I have been worrying a great deal about you, about what might happen.”  
Morrigan kissed her on the forehead.  
“You do worry so,” she said, “But so do I.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes, about you.”  
“Me? But why? I just stay indoors and write letters.”  
“You do much more than that and you know it. This could not work without you.”  
“You are too kind.”  
“If that is your idea of too much kindness, you have clearly not had enough kindness in your life.”  
“I have lived in luxury, especially compared to some of our recruits.”  
“You have worn a lot of finery and never gone hungry, true enough, but you have worked a great deal, most of that work for others.”  
“I suppose, but I-“  
“Allow me to treat you tonight.”  
“Me? But you’re going into danger, you’re…”  
“More than capable of handling myself, and you’re a worrier.”  
“Very well, I accept your terms.”  
Josie gave Morrigan her hand and she was led away into Morrigan’s private chambers. There was a fine bed covered in various blankets and sheets, all different colours and sizes. There was a wardrobe of fine dark wood stuffed haphazardly with clothes and supplies of various kinds.   
At the far corner stood a very large tub.  
“Wait there,” Morrigan said. She left her for a few moments to marvel at the mess. After those moments Morrigan returned with water. She filled the tub and then held a hand to the water until it began to warm.  
“Your bath, my lady” Morrigan said.  
“For me?”  
“Who else? Though if you have no objections, I might join you.”  
“Please do,” said Josie. She kissed Morrigan. A few words sprang to mind, three in fact. She wanted so desperately to tell her, but was scared. Instead she sublimated, tried to show instead of tell, hoping that somehow if she kissed her with enough passion Morrigan could figure it out. Morrigan was hoping the same thing as they embraced, and this impasse went on so long the bathwater started losing its heat. They disentangled at the same time, and Morrigan reapplied warmth to the water.   
They both undressed slowly, Josie putting her clothes in a little pile and Morrigan throwing hers with some abandon over to the wardrobe. Josie glanced at Morrigan’s breasts and turned away, blushing. She was very aware of her own nakedness too, and thought it a bit absurd. They’d had sex, they had been so close and seen everything of each other. But this was the first time they had simply naked together.  
Morrigan climbed into the tub, followed by Josie. The water rose a little, going from just under their breasts to just above. Josie sighed as her muscles relaxed in the hot water. All day she was either on her feet or hunched over her desk writing. Her head tilted back and she gazed at the ceiling. There was an chandelier just above which filled the room with the soft glow of candlelight.   
Morrigan caressed Josie’s shoulders and kissed her neck.   
“Turn around,” Morrigan said.  
“Why?”  
“You… you have an awful lot of tension in your back, I wish to relieve it.”  
Josie turned around. She wondered what kind of magic Morrigan was going to weave, what sort of spell would do such things. Instead she felt a pair of hands on her back, pressing and circling and squeezing the tension away.  
“Aah,” sighed Josie, “That’s wonderful.”  
“Truly?”  
“Truly.”  
“Tis good then. I was worried. I scoured the library for a few guides.”  
“Really?”  
“Well I wanted to make sure I got it right.”  
“All that work, for me?”  
“You are worth it and so much more.”  
Morrigan stopped for a moment. Perhaps she had come so very close to revealing her hand. What if she was being a foolish girl, misreading things, becoming attached… but then again, there was Leliana’s appearance on the balcony. That would not have happened unless…  
“Are you… alright?” Josie asked, feeling a slight tremble in Morrigan’s fingers.  
“Yes, I’m… fine! Tis just… I suppose you’re right, there will be a big task tomorrow.”  
“Ah, yes. I could always go in your place, you know. Be Morrigan for the day.”  
“Well it wouldn’t be the first time”  
“Oh, I had forgotten. Well, see I’ve had practice. I just need to remember to wear purple and cut my hair and then you can stay safe here.”  
“And if you’re asked about the well?”  
“I shall say it contains mysterious magic which can be used only at a great price, but nevertheless t’would be folly not to take advantage,” Josie said, mimicking Morrigan’s rising and falling tone.  
“That is… actually quite remarkable.”  
“Why thank you”  
“I would’ve thought mockery beneath you.”  
“Oh no of course not! I love…”  
Josie panicked for a moment. She had come dangerously close to being emotionally honest. Morrigan’s heart leapt.  
“… the way you talk”  
“Ah. Yes. Good! Well, seeing as I will probably be going to the Arbor Wilds anyway I thought I should give you something.”  
“What is it?”  
Morrigan took out a rosewood ring and put it on her finger. She then took out another and gave it to Josie who studied it cautiously.  
“Aah, these are wonderful!”  
“Close your eyes.”  
Josie did so.  
“Of course, but wh-“  
“Do you feel anything?”  
Josie sat there for a moment thinking. There was nothing, but then… she felt a great certainty. She felt the presence of Morrigan right in front of her. She knew she was there of course, but her whole being told her so, it whispered Skyhold, Ferelden, and even with her eyes closed she could see a shape. It was her beloved. She opened her eyes.  
“That’s incredible! How-“  
“An old enchantment I repurposed from one of Flemeth’s attempts at keeping track of me. From when I am gone until I return, you will know where I am. You will be assured of my safety.  
Josie stared at the ring, and then back at Morrigan.  
“Do… do you like it?” Morrigan asked, her voice shaking a little.  
Josie responded by throwing her arms around Morrigan and showering her cheeks with kisses.  
“I love it! It’s so wonderful, you’re wonderful.”  
“As are you, I would not give such a thing to anyone if I did not… care for them deeply.”  
They were both tiptoeing around saying it fully, saying what was between them. They both knew, recognised the same tiptoeing in each other. One of them would have to say it, sooner or later. It would have to be later, as before Josie could say a word Morrigan rose out of the bath.  
“I think it is time for me to rest, there is a great deal that must be done tomorrow.”  
“Shall I leave you, then?”  
“Stay. I mean… if you wish you can stay.”  
“I would love to.”  
“Though I must suggest we do not engage in anything too strenuous.”  
Josie smiled, “To save your energy, of course. Then that is how I shall welcome you home instead.”  
She followed Morrigan out of the bath. They dried themselves and climbed into bed. There they spent the night, holding each other close under warm blankets. As they closed their eyes and fell asleep, the rings they wore ensured that they remained fully aware of each other all through the night. They had vivid dreams that night, of each other.  
In the morning Morrigan rose early and kissed Josie on the forehead. Outside the army stood ready to march. Everyone was waiting for her.  
“I must go.”  
“May I see you off?”  
“There is no time. They need me now.”  
“How very selfish of Thedas, taking my Morrigan away.”  
“I shall return soon… my Josie.” Morrigan smiled and embraced Josie before leaving to join the Inquisition on its long march into the Arbor Wilds.  
Josephine spent a little longer in that bed, enjoying the lingering scent of Morrigan, before she rose to do her duties. She worried here and there, and those worries grew into bigger, stronger worries. An emissary waited for her at her desk with a complicated question about which noble to back for the ownership of such and such a place. She began to panic. Normally this would be so easy, but that day of all days was one of the hardest she had to face as part of the Inquisition. Josie took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She saw Morrigan in the Arbor Wilds, and saw that she was on the move.  
“Don’t worry,” said Josie, smiling, “I know just what to do.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a certain amount of rimming going on here, so be warned.

After what were many restless nights for Josie the Inquisition returned to Skyhold, victorious from the fight at the Arbor Wilds. Corypheus’ lieutenant had been defeated, his forces scattered. There was just the task of finishing off the now desperate magister. But that could wait.  
Morrigan entered the throne room and was suddenly tackled. She fell to the ground and looked up to discover what by: it was Josie who, in her enthusiasm had lost her balance and smashed right into the battle-weary witch.  
"oh dear! Oh I’m so sorry!” Josie said as she helped Morrigan up.  
“might I suggest becoming a trainer, Madame Ambassador? Few would fear Corypheus having faced you.” Quipped the inquisitor.  
Josie blushed. Morrigan sensed her growing embarrassment and kissed her hand before leading her away.  
“I shall join you in the war room later. For now though we are off to spar” Morrigan called out to the inquisitor, who raised an eyebrow.  
They reached an empty corridor and took a moment to catch their breath.  
“oh what a scene we have caused.” Josie said, blushing.  
“and what jealousy.” Morrigan was grinning.  
“what?”  
“don’t tell me you didn’t notice those eyes upon you?”  
“only yours” Josephine said, truthfully.  
“you are charming. I might just have to keep you.” Morrigan whispered in her ear. Josie bit her lip.  
They walked hand in hand to Morrigan’s chamber. There the witch fell promptly onto the bed.  
“that was… Not the easiest of encounters.” She sighed.  
“what’s happened? Did you get to the well? Did you…”  
“later, please. In the war room. Can we just… Rest?”  
“I’m sorry, I just…” “I know. I should say we won, and leave it at that.”  
“and I got you back in one piece. I was so happy to see you”  
“Indeed. You were a wonderful sight to return to, as well.”  
“even from below?”  
“oh especially from below.” Morrigan growled.  
“you sound… Excited.”  
“so much war grows tiresome. My desires go in other directions.”  
“I see…So a game of wicked grace”  
“you tease me so!"  
“I seldom get to have the upper hand, you seduced me after all."  
“oh I had assistance on that matter."  
“really? But who… Oh. Oh she didn’t"  
"she did, I’m afraid."  
“a spymaster is a good friend and an incorrigible matchmaker. But on this occasion I’m glad she interfered."  
“so am I, despite her threats.”  
“her what?”  
“she didn’t tell you?”  
“tell me what?”  
“after the little picnic, she cornered me and demanded to know my intentions."  
“oh dear… And you live. What did you tell her?"  
“I seemed to convince her that I wasn’t toying with you."  
“and so you toy with me now instead!"  
Morrigan rolled over and looked Josie in the eye.  
“I told her there’s no-one like you anywhere on Thedas."  
Josie felt her heart race.  
“nor is there anyone like you. Here or beyond."  
“beyond? How bold of you to say so”  
“well I was with you through the mirror, and I saw no others. So, to me at least you are unique."  
“perhaps tis a good thing. Just one Morrigan. Less for the world to worry about."  
“I find the more I have of you the better."  
Josie kissed her firmly, ardently, pinning her hands down and pressing her body against hers.  
She undid her dress and slipped it off. She kicked it away from the bed and felt Morrigan put her strong arms around her. They were made strong by years of climbing and running from trouble in the wilds. Josie yearned for something impossible. She wished to share those years with Morrigan, to spend a youth with her, too climb trees and run from trouble and kiss her in the grass. Soon her task would be done, and the inquisition would splinter. There would be no reason for them to stay, unless…  
“after the battle…” Josie had stopped. She sat up and Morrigan gazed at her, concerned.  
“I told you, in the war room. I… Can't...”  
“I mean the next one. What then?"  
“I shall likely wander. There is a lot of the world to see and such little time."  
“alone?”  
“I usually am."  
Josie’s heart sank. It was to much to hope for. Besides, she could not easily leave her duty. She was for better or worse a Montilyet. That was her duty, her life after the inquisition was over. She broke down and wept.  
“what is it?” Morrigan asked.  
“it’s just… Everything is so uncertain. When this is over I… Don't know what will happen."  
“neither do I,” Morrigan replied, “tis almost exciting is it not?"  
“but…” Josie stammered, “what of us?"  
Morrigan took Josie’s hand and touched the rosewood rings together.  
“I have never been especially good at dealing with emotions… But with these I thought I had made my message clear."  
“your message?”  
Morrigan sighed.  
“now if this is an attempt to embarrass me or… Well... Those rings are rare and never given lightly… What I meant to say was… What I feel about you is…"Morrigan went on in these little circles growing increasingly flustered until Josie, emboldened by some mercy of the maker or her own desires, said what she had been meaning to say for longer than she would dare admit.  
“I love you."  
Morrigan had not led a happy life, so comparing it to other moments in it would be saying little. So it is fitting to say that if she had an existence free of pain, worry and Flemeth, that moment would still have outshone all others.  
She ran her fingers through Josie’s hair, meet her gaze and took a breath. A smile spread wide across her face. If anyone she knew from the days of the night had seen her they would have assumed possession.  
“I love you too"  
“Really?”  
“I do not deceive on matters such as this”  
“I… Just don’t know what you see in me."  
“worlds,” Morrigan replied.  
“good ones?"  
“of course”  
“we should go to one, another world I mean. Where I didn’t have to be a Montilyet, and you didn’t have to wander alone."  
“why be bound by family? Tis such a burdensome thing”  
“not every mother is like yours, my dear."  
Morrigan laughed.  
“I hope not”  
“so I don’t know if I could come with you, even though I adore you. That’s why I was crying.”  
“not because the world might end tomorrow?”  
“there is also that I suppose. Thinking about it, Corypheus winning would be very bad for us. Now I like him even less.”  
“what will that evil magister do next?”  
“who even knows? That’s for tomorrow. But now… There’s tonight”  
Josie leaned down and planted kisses on Morrigan’s chest.  
“you’ve changed your tune…"  
"yes, I suppose so"  
“when did that happen?"  
“when I found out you loved me" Josie replied, and kissed her deeply.  
Morrigan pulled her close and squeezed her rear. Josie gasped and smiled.  
“I do hope It would not be untoward of me to compliment that part of you."  
“how very formal of you. I do not think it untoward. Perhaps you should be the ambassador."  
“yes, the esteemed ambassador to your hind quarters"x they laughed. Josie thought for a moment. There was something she’d hoped to do, but had felt too odd a request to ask most suitors, who were for the most part rather conservative nobles.  
“is something on your mind?” Morrigan asked.  
“you,” Josie said, but decided to take a chance. It could be her final night after all.  
“if I asked something of you, and it seemed too bizarre, you would not run screaming from the room would you?”  
“unlikely. The unexpected is largely preferable to the predictable, is it not?"  
“I suppose so. In that case…"  
Josie took Morrigan’s hands and placed them on her lower back, drifting down until they were on both cheeks.  
“i… Think I understand." Morrigan replied, “lie down."  
Josie did so. Morrigan sat just behind her. She kissed from the back of her neck, tossing her long hair to one side, down her back and then agonizingly slowly from her waist to her cheeks.  
“I think you do understand,” Josie moaned.  
Morrigan replied by licking upwardly, so that Josie shuddered with pleasure. She did so again and again. Then she stopped and pushed her tongue inside her. Josie gasped.  
Morrigan stroked Josie’s thighs and ventured a gentle hand to Josie’s clit. She raised herself slightly so Morrigan could reach easier. Morrigan stroked and licked and Josie writhed against her hand.  
“oh God,” Josie moaned, “I think I’m…” but she couldn’t make any more sounds except a very audible gasped. It felt like every part of her convulsed with ecstasy.  
Morrigan started to slow, began to withdraw.  
“please don’t stop” Josie begged. Morrigan slipped a finger inside her as she stroked her clit and with her spare hand started to gently finger herself. The unspoken had been spoken, and now it felt like something entirely different. Josie often thought of sex with someone you loved as a gentle affair, under sheets by candlelight. Here the sun shone through the windows and she lay on top of the sheets as Morrigan pushed another finger inside her. She squeezed around them as she came. They were in love and they were to celebrate with a very hard fuck. Josie grabbed Morrigan’s head and held it against her. She responded by circling her tongue before pushing it in deep. Josie trembled and her arms slipped down to her sides. Morrigan sat up to catch her breath. Josie turned around.  
“that was incredible” Josie said, after a deep breath.  
“I am glad. I hope I have sated you” Morrigan poured water into two glasses from a carafe at her bedside. She passed one to Josie and took a gulp from the other.  
“I believe so , but what of you?” Josie asked, gazing at Morrigan from over her glass.  
“oh, I have been devious and taken care of myself”  
“well there must be something I can do for you that you cannot do for yourself”  
“quite true… But tomorrow night." Morrigan said while stroking Josie’s neck.  
“we don’t even know if we’ll last until tomorrow night." Replied Josie, taking the hand and kissing it.  
“all the more reason to prevail, my dear."  
“Return to me, then, and I will do everything you have done to me tonight and more.”  
“now that is an incentive indeed.” Morrigan smiled and kissed her dear Josie. After they bathed they slept curled up close, both dreaming of the next night and all the days to follow.


	9. Chapter 9

The magister fell. The war, which claimed so many lives and caused so much hardship, was won. A new Divine brought peace for a time and red lyrium was shattered wherever it was found. Months had passed since the death of Corypheus and many stories circulated – of great dragons and the help of an old goddess, tales both tall and long – but whatever the details the news was the same. Peace of a kind returned at last to Thedas, at least for a time. The world seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the veil healed. The main question on the minds of the nobles in Antiva City seemed to be where their servants had gotten to, but that was far from Josephine’s mind. She had returned to her home once the celebrations ended, fulfilling her duties as the executor of Montilyet affairs. The Inquisitor aided her in the resolution of some complicated matters of debts and contracts, and her involvement in the Inquisition helped restore some of her family’s reputation. They were no longer the poor relation, but instead a family famous for helping save the world.   
Josephine stepped off the ship into the brisk night air of the docks. The sea sprayed and stung her eyes while stevedores careened past with boxes of rare goods making their way across the waves. As Josephine looked out across the docks she saw, lit in the warm glow of lanterns and braziers, dozens of sails and flags bearing the emblem of her family. Their business, once shunted off to a single pier, took up the vast majority of the docks that evening.  
“All ready” said a sailor.  
Josephine nodded, ticked something off on her clipboard and walked up the hill towards home. She passed taverns packed to the rafters, walked through empty market squares with shops shuttered and shingles swaying in the breeze. She stopped to smell the flowers that lined a park, something she didn’t have the time to do since before the breach. It was a fine life, a good life, but there was more to life than these small pleasures. She looked at a little rosewood ring on her finger and closed her eyes. She focused and felt somewhere in Thedas the presence of Morrigan. She was over some nigh-unreachable area of the Frostbacks, most likely shapeshifting. Josephine wondered if she would get to see her fly. She always promised her a demonstration but their duties always meant either one of them would be called away before it could happen. It helped a little, knowing she was out there, but that night it wasn’t enough. She needed to see her, to feel her presence, to feel their lips touch.   
Josie opened her eyes. She strode up the hill, past the carefully trimmed hedges and grand villas to the Montilyet estate. She slipped in and locked the door behind her. A dozen servants had each been sent a dozen letters for her to deal with but they could all wait. She went upstairs and straight to her room. She bolted the door and walked into a dim corner where a tall object stood obscured by a sheet. She pulled the sheet down and there it stood – her Eluvian. She took a deep breath and walked through.  
The crossroads had changed since she had last been there. It was less tranquil, felt less safe. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her but she could have sworn that somewhere in the distance people were whispering about wolves. She pressed on through ruins and over strange gnarled roots and growths. She heard whispers behind her, dark whispers that grew strong feasting on her fears. She ran without a clue where she was running to or any idea of the thing she was running from. She had been given this as a means to find her beloved, to find again the bed they laid in, but had been loathe to use it for exactly this reason. She chided herself, for putting herself at so much risk. She caught her foot on a branch and she tumbled forward. The thing advanced, and then it was silent. Josie looked up. There was Morrigan, smiling and holding out a hand. Her other hand held her staff which prickled with the residual energy of a ward.  
“Come with me,” she said. Josie did not need any further prompting. Morrigan helped her up and they disappeared down a path Josie had not seen before.  
“Tis not as safe as it once was here. I’m afraid our love nest is lost to the shifts.”  
“What happened?”  
“Who knows? Perhaps something to do with the end of Corypheus. The world had to right itself, but cared not what happened to this place.”  
“A shame. I would have liked to return.”  
“Indeed, though I know of another place.”  
“Another crossroads?”  
“Not as such.” Morrigan smiled and took her hand. They went along strange paths that cut through libraries, houses, a whole city half-formed. Josie saw soldiers run along stone pathways far above them and far below, and strange lights that beckoned and tempted in the void beyond. After several turns and apparent loops they arrived at an Eluvian. Morrigan gestured for Josie to enter. She did and was in a forest.  
The grass was wet with dew and was dotted with ripe fruits fallen from over-laden trees. Josie reached out to put her hands in the grass, to taste the fruit. Everything felt solid and real.   
“This is real, isn’t it? Not a crossroads, not the fade…”  
“Tis. I thought as our old meeting place is now fit only for passing through It would be fitting to have something a little safer.”  
Josie looked up and saw what Morrigan meant. In the middle of the woods a little cottage stood. It was old and sturdy. It was fashioned out of old stones and had a thatched roof with a little chimney sticking out of the top. There was a wooden door and little glass windows with iron frames.  
“What a wonderful little place.”  
“It will serve, I think.”  
“It will serve? For what?”  
“We needed somewhere to be, for when we are together. I propose here. It is out of the way, not disputed territory of any kind, there is a river nearby and a village with a market…”  
Josie wrapped her arms around Morrigan and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
“This is wonderful. Truly, truly wonderful,” Josie said.  
“Tis good then? I- I am glad. May I show you what it’s like inside?”  
Josie nodded and stepped into the little cottage. It had a little wood-burning oven and a pile of wood in the corner for that oven. It had a fireplace too and a small bed in the corner built for two and a roughly cut tree of a table. On that table was a basket, and in the basket were strawberries.  
“So… after fighting a magister, facing peril after peril, after everything, you went and got me a cottage and… strawberries?”  
“Well if you find my gifts unsuitable-“ Morrigan began, a little offended.  
“No! No! I am… just amazed, that’s all.”  
“I love you. Tis as I said, I do not deceive on such matters.”  
“Where are we? Just so I know how to get here again.”  
“Just a little wood near the Wilds. I can mark the way in the crossroads if you-“  
Josie thought of the strange things she had seen and heard there and shuddered.  
“No, no it’s alright. I think there is too much danger in an Eluvian for me. Just come here when you want me and I shall journey down.”  
“That is too tempting an offer, as I always find myself wanting you. Perhaps when you wish to come here, simply remove that ring and put it on again. I shall arrive and take you through. I think I have proven myself a trusty escort.”  
“You most certainly have,” Josie replied. She imagined the future, every little detail. She thought of the little moments spent here, long evenings by the fire spent in conversation or fucking, the slow reveal of their innermost desires and hopes and the little incoherent talks that couples do when the stars unfurl overhead. She smiled, took the first bite into a fresh strawberry and felt more loved than anyone in Thedas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin!  
> I hope this was an enjoyable tale. I am unused to writing this sort of thing so it was very interesting to do. I am open to further prompts/ships especially if small.


End file.
